1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of latch assemblies and actuators for latch assemblies.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Latch assemblies are relied on in many applications for securing items, such as panels, doors, and doorframes together. For example, containers, cabinets, closets, drawers, compartments and the like may be secured with a latch. Furthermore, in many applications a removable key or actuator is used to operate the latch in order to restrict access to the space secured by the latch. Various latches for panel closures have been employed where one of the panels such as a swinging door, drawer or the like is to be fastened or secured to a stationary panel, doorframe, cabinet, or compartment body. Although many latch assemblies are known in the prior art, none are seen to teach or suggest the unique features of the present invention or to achieve the advantages of the present invention as will be apparent from the detailed description and drawings below.